


While I Have the Chance (Male Reader)

by Cptn_Rogers



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, M/M, Missions, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptn_Rogers/pseuds/Cptn_Rogers
Summary: Bucky and Y/N are on a mission for SHIELD, they have worked together since they both started retraining at the same time, forming an unbeatable team. Since being liberated from Hydra Bucky hasn’t felt like he can make a move on Y/N as it wouldn’t be fair to drag him into his struggles. This mission proves tougher than first thought and maybe Bucky should have taken the opportunity to tell y/n how he felt when he had the chance. I know it’s supposed to be no dialogue but something had to be said at the end….





	While I Have the Chance (Male Reader)

Four Partoll teams, two watchtowers, a guard station, one armoured vehicle with mounted machine gun turret and watching it all from above two teams of hidden ops, ready to make their move on the compound below. Three years he’d waited for this, Three years of retraining with SHIELD just to exact this little bit of revenge on HYDRA.

The cold earth bit into Bucky’s skin as he lay on the rocky outcrop above enemy territory and he didn’t care about it one bit, surveying the patrols below through the scope of his rifle. Bringing them into focus, making them no longer targets in the distance but people. He could see them as they laughed, could see their superior coming round the corner to scold them even before they could, bent double, it must have been a good joke, but he found no joy in it. Being a sniper was never easy regardless of who the target was, you weren’t shooting blindly into the fray of battle you were watching, waiting, studying your target looking them right in the face as you made the kill shot. The fact that it was now for SHIELD didn’t make it easier. It wasn’t much different than it had been during the war with the Howling commandos, the only difference was that the tech was a lot more savvy, only down side was that it brought you that much closer to those targets below.

A light kick to the sole of his foot drew his attention, shuffling away from the ledge into the shadows he turned to his companion, y/e/c eyes unfocused, hand pushing the listening device into your ear holding it in place other arm raised in the direction of the base small dish angled towards it. Bucky sat watching you as your face scrunched in concentration or confusion it was difficult to tell sometimes. 

He’d known you since he’d been taken to SHIELD, both of you going through basic and advanced training at the same time, although he’d had plenty of previous experience he’d still had to jump through hoops and tick boxes. It became clear then that nothing was going to hold you back, powers or no powers, you were as formidable as the best of them reminding Bucky plenty of times that you didn’t need super serum to knock him on his ass. It hadn't been an instant attraction not that you weren’t an Adonis, a perfect balance between hard and soft in all the right places. He just hadn't been looking until you had planted him onto the training mats; knee on his chest with your other leg extended pinning his metal arm, then he had really looked, the slight sheen of your sweat, panting lightly, a small triumphant smile on your face, not gloating but pleased you’d bested THE Winter Soldier, not really noticing Bucky’s gaze until he had taken a while to concede and you had helped him to his feet a light blush dusting your flushed cheeks, barely noticeable, but Bucky had noticed. Getting to his feet, ego a little bruised not because you were incapable or anything, but because Wilson was watching and he’d never let him live it down, he realised that his heart wasn’t just racing because of you putting him through his paces. From then you’d stuck close through training sparing, drills, exercises and even missions together when Bucky wasn’t off gallivanting with the Avengers. Never really getting the chance to spend much time together outside of work. 

Shouting from the compound below drew Bucky’s attention back to the mission. Not needing to hear the commotion with the listening device you discarded it and motioned for him to follow you towards the ledge. Lying flat you both creeped towards the edge Bucky moving back to the mounted rifle, scanning the scene below. Looking to the other post where the hidden second hidden ops team was supposed to be he watched as one of the mounted patrol units moved in on their position, in combination with a small ground team making its way up the rocky ridge. It was time for them to move and fast, draw their attention away and back to the base, surveillance time was over, it was time to act. 

Taking aim at the goon manning the gun on the armoured vehicle he took a deep breath in, steadied his sight and pulled the trigger, a near silent whistle from the bullet as it shot through the chamber, barely a second later the man’s head was thrown back, slumping over the roof, his head lolling, slowly sliding off of the vehicle, between the weight of his limp body and the upward ascent of the car. Shouts of anguish came from inside the vehicle, drawing the ground team away and towards the commotion, looking round for Bucky’s sniper roost, taking aim on an unsuspecting foot soldier he pulled the trigger, finding his next mark before the first even hit the ground. Two dropped then a third, sending the teams into a panic, the base lit up below sirens blaring, and bodies moving quickly below, now aware of the attack happening, the remaining remnants of the ground team ran to the armoured vehicle, their hunt forgotten as they clung on to the side of the 4X4 tearing its way through the trees back to base. 

Bucky picked off a few of the soldiers hanging onto the truck, thinning them out the best he could, the sound of rubble falling to his left drew his attention away from the sight quickly scanning around to see if anyone had converged on your position, knowing you wouldn’t let anyone get within 50 feet, but wanting to check if someone had maybe slipped through your defences, scanning around he noticed only one thing, you were gone, pushing himself further from the rifle and switching to a weapon that is a little more manoeuvrable, leopard crawling towards the ledge and peering over, watching as you scrambled to the bottom, looking up only when you noticed his piercing blue gaze, your y/e/c eyes meeting his, throwing him a smile full of competent mischief you signalled for him to return to the sniper rifle and provide cover before running off into the frey, a move you’d both pulled many times before much to the others annoyance, it had become a little bit of a competition between you both to see who could throw themselves into the worst of it first, not wanting to put the other at risk therefore forcing the last one in to hang back and provide covering fire. Your need to protect him was one thing that Bucky admired about you, not your complete disregard of your own safety mind you but the need to stand up and fight for yourself, not allowing anyone to fight the battles for you in part due to a sense of responsibility, a strong sense of morals and complete pig headed stubbornness, much like someone else he knew. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was about him that drew those kind of people to him and why he being the idiot he was couldn’t help but want to protect them too, never able to back down from a fight either if it was for the right reasons, or the right person, and you he had come to realise were both. 

With a small shake of the head he returned to the rifle tracking your decent the best he could, clearing the way for you from afar, the base below beginning to regain some semblance of control as they started to make their way towards your position, shots finally started coming from the other hidden ops unit as bodies began to fall at the back of the mass headed towards you, Buck watched the confusion spread and breaks in formation began to appear as some turned towards the attack from the west side giving him the opportunity to pick of those stuck in between trying to decide which way to go, warring over orders and duty in their heads but that’s all he needed as they stood there out in the open, quickly snipping one, two, three, six personnel down in quick succession before any of them realised they were sitting ducks and scampered off in the direction of whichever side they thought had the best chance of survival. Bucky turned his attention back to those closing in on your position, the brush making the targets a little more challenging as you tore through the thickets on the headland, zigzagging back and forth scattering various deterrent tech, to keep a protective boundary around Bucky, chuckling softly to himself, even in the face of 30+ foes you were taking risks to make sure he was safe first when he couldn’t have been further from the danger.

Hydra started closing in on your position. Through the scope Bucky could see that you’d started preparing yourself for the oncoming attack, suddenly turning back on your heels and racing straight down the remainder of the hill a missile headed directly for the Hydra operative closest to you, the poor guy didn’t even get the chance to react before his form crumpled to the ground your knee in the middle of his chest aiming your silenced gun towards the next target. who fell gracelessly. Tearing through the group like a tornado, it looked as though you’d be able to fight them off single handedly with the occasional support from both snipers nests, however Bucky could hear that the western team were offering less and less support, the shots becoming less frequent. and the outpouring of Hydras goons grew from the base. Never before had he believed their bullshit motto of ‘Cut off one head and two more will grow in its place’ but seeing that black mass coming towards you he fully understood it. 

Y/N  
It was beginning to get a bit much even for you. They just kept coming. The Intel you had been fed and gathered was a steaming pile of shit and here you were wading through it. Overwhelmingly outnumbered 4 against at least 200, even with a super soldier on your side your chances were slim to none. But there was nothing that was going to stop you from doing your damndest to protect Bucky. There wasn’t a specific point in you knowing each other that you could pinpoint as the moment you realised you had feelings for him but you did know the moment when you realised you would happily give your life to protect him. 

~

Things were messy, as they often where when you both were on a mission, both working to out do the other in stupid points, it had become a not so small competition between the both of you to see who could throw themselves into he heart of the fray and come out the other side less bloodied than the other, well this time you had both out done yourselves. 

The tang of blood hung thick in the air, the bodies piled high around you at your feet, you both haddn’t used unnecessary force but work like this was dirty regardless of how just your reasoning behind it was and both of you were standing in the middle of it all panting and grinning like children. Bent double trying to catch your breath, Bucky rested a steadying hand on your shoulder as you both began to chuckle. He was one crazy son of a bitch, looking up at him you caught his eye and realised he was thinking the exact same thing about you.

Finally you had straightened up looking the Super soldier in the eye, you had been about to express your thanks and ask him out for a drink when his shoulders tensed, eyes flicking to behind your shoulder, without warning he dived for you tackling you to the ground, you heard the bullet whizzing past. Your breath left you in a whoosh as your body headed to the ground. You heard the meaty thunk as the bullet made contact with flesh and you knew it wasn’t you who had been hit. All hope that it had missed both of you vanished when you felt Bucky tense above you, forcing himself to stand and face the attacker, metal arm raised and aiming a pistol at the assailant before you could even catch your breath. It was then that you realised that you didn’t just admire him or have a crush on him, you knew that you would dive in front of a bullet for this man because he would do the same for you.

~

Not having much time to dwell on it as you were met with blow after blow from the unending wave of Hydra, you could hear the steady sound of sniper fire was dwindling, unsure of which side, you just hoped against hope that you had laid down enough deterrent tech that it bought him enough time. Fighting hard not to let your exertion show as you punched, kicked and dodged your way through Hydra operatives, taking a few hits here and there, knowing you were going to have to save your ammo for when they bring out the big guns, because you’d infiltrated enough of them now to know that Hydra always had big guns tucked away somewhere. The ground underneath your feet shook violently, throwing you off balance, the brief lapse in your focus allowing a rogue bullet to tear through your left shoulder, determined not to cry out you grit your teeth and threw a shock magnet at the culprit, throwing the electrical currents way up; knowing that it would do a lot more than just sting. 

This was getting to much one arm almost useless and still no ground help from the other team yet, risking a glance up at the opposite ridge you saw why they were pinned, surrounded, no way in hell were they getting out of that one. Cursing internally you plowed on.

Bucky

The second Bucky saw that shot hit your shoulder he was tearing down the hill. This was a fuck up of monumental scale, under prepared and no back up. why had he been so adamant that the four of you could do it? It will be fine Steve, we’ve got this Steve. It was all his fault he was in charge he should never have agreed to let you come. 

Throwing himself through the remaining shrubs at the base of the hill he planted a solid kick to the centre of the nearest guys chest sending him flying. Where you had been diving and weaving through the enemy Bucky was a bull in a china shop, fighting his way through in a straight line headed directly for you. Batting them away as though they were nothing, and they were he just had to focus on getting to you. Struggling a head, he could see that the panic was beginning to set in, your form getting sloppy and erratic as they kept battering into you like the sea crashes against the cliffs in a storm, unrelenting, chipping away at the cliffs edge slowly making it crumble and you were about to break away entirely.

Pushing through harder and faster he almost made it to your side when you doubled over the air leaving your lungs in a woosh. A roar ripped from his throat as he dove to catch you. Everyone stilled, Both you and Bucky surrounded with nowhere to go. the only sound the heavy breathing from those surrounding you and the rumble of an engine as it rolled up behind the group. 

Blood was beginning to make its way up into your mouth, a slight pinkish tinge colouring your teeth, as you gasped for breath. He knelt there cradling you as the crowd parted and the two other members of your operation were thrown to the ground next to you both. but he couldn’t look up, didn’t want to look away. Ignoring the droning voice of the commander pacing back and forth in front of the four of you. catching a word or two here or there. Trying not to focus on the growing patch of dark viscous liquid pooling at your stomach. He pressed his hands to the wound, trying to keep you from slipping away. Lifting a bloodied had to his face you caressed his cheek, no strength to say everything you needed and Bucky knew that too, had seen enough war and bloodshed to know when it was too late so he held you close. 

“Longing” Bucky heard in the back of his head as he tried to focus on you.

Ignoring the ramblings of the commander as he stood in front of you both, catching a word here or there both knowing full well what the commander was trying to do, but this moment wasn’t about him or what was going to happen to Bucky. It was about you.

“One” he was nearing the end, you knew what was happening and were powerless to fight it.

Hurriedly Bucky placed a kiss to your lips, you could see the panic in his eyes, the urgency there as he deepened the kiss trying to drag it out longer. 

“Freight car” The smugness in the commander's voice was lost on Bucky as his eyes glazed over, he pulled away no recognition in his gaze.

You cried. Knowing there was no point in saying anything as his arms dropped to his side. 

“Soldat!” the commander's voice boomed.

“Ready to comply” came Bucky’s, no the Soldier’s, monotone reply as he looked up at the man. He wasn’t Bucky anymore.

“Clean up this mess” The commander gestured to the two SHIELD agents next to him.

He slid you off of his lap without a second glance. Pulling a pistol from his holster he stood emotionless as they both pleaded, tried to get him back, to recognise them, to stop, but the pleading ceased when two shots echoed through the valley. 

He froze, looking down at your helpless from, the ground stained red beneath you.

Turning from you he walked through the gathered crowd , disappearing from view as a buzz of excitement began to build from the Hydra operatives surrounding you, they began to dissipate, leaving you to die in the dirt alone.


End file.
